Momo's Child
by XxAnimeandBookloverxX
Summary: Momo is pregnant with Aizen's child, but she doesn't know, only the Gotei 13 knows though, and Aizen himself.  Two years later, Momo helps her friends, but her child comes along, bringing more drama and tears into Momo's heart- broken heart.  PLZ READ!
1. Fight

**Ok, this is my first Bleach/Anime fanfic, so please be gentle. Thank you. This chapter takes place when Rangiku fights Halibel's Fraccion. I don't own anything, besides some ocs.**

Rangiku's Pov

I was surrounded by the three female arrancars and Zanpakutou, Haineko, swirled around my feet, while I was panting from exhaustion. They all glared down at me with disgust and hatred. I _did_ expect them to loathe me, though. Just by judging how these, block-heads treated each other from when I teased that, female gorilla and that ugly, two-eyed hound. Arrgg, how could I be so helpless and weak, this is so an-

"Let's try that one more time!" yelled Mila-Rose, and without any hesitation she charged at me.

On instinct, I released Haineko just in time to block her attack. But the first attack didn't seem to have stopped her enough because she sliced through it and caught me off guard. Her face, of course, was ugly as ever, but full of rage and her mug was twisted into an insane, killer smile.

She launched herself with her sword raised, while her green eyes focused on me,"I told you that won't work!"

I managed to summon Haineko to save me. At least I can block my attacks with Haineko, but I just can't keep blocking them. Now I just have to come with an offense.

"Let me in on the fun," taunted a voice behind me.

I turned around to see that arrancar, Sun-Sun, but my reactions were to slow to attack. Tch, she managed to scrap me with her sai, even though it was a minor wound; it still hurt. I immediately backed away, but not getting attacked was short.

"You're wide open," screeched that hound, and she planted a kick in my face. I managed to recover, but I still had a lot of injuries. I saw my opponent's staring down at me.

They were all giving me dirty looks. That hound, Apache was looking cocky and confidently down at me, while that female gorilla was looking down at me with the same cockiness her comrade had and had disgust in her eyes, and Sun-Sun was glaring at me mischievously, but still had the same hatred in her face as Mila-Rose. As they confidently stared down at me, while I was the one panting and looking weak. _Dammit, I hate this!_

"Hey, do you mind if I go take a break?" inquired Apache, being cocky once more.

Mila-Rose shot her a look,"Huh?"

"What nonsense is this? asked Sun-Sun.

"She's practically ready to kneel over!" Apache pointed out,"not that she stood a chance against us when it's three-to-one. Ohh. Hey, lady, why don't you get some help from that brat? We might be able to have some fun if it's three-to-two."

_HOW DARE THEY! NO ONE EVER DISRESPECTS MY CAPTAIN WITHOUT GETTING AWAY WITH IT. _Besides, the captain is busy fighting his own opponent. I don't need to drag him in my fight. But Apache's arrogance gave me an opportunity to attack...

She just raised her arm up without any effort and stopped me, as I tried to Flash Step behind her.

"This is just a waste of time!" She yelled, and she grabbed my pink scarf and threw me. Perfect.

I summoned Haineko to go behind her, unfortunately she sensed it and she blocked my attack with her Cero.

"Like that'll work!" she declared,"you couldn't handle me in a one-on-one!"

She charged at me head first. But she got distracted as a familiar fire ball hit her.

**

* * *

FYI, a sai is Sun-sun's Zanpakuto and thank you for reading plz reply back**


	2. Momo's a Savior

**Still on the fight scene. Sorry, I need it for my story to be good. I do not own anything.**

Rangiku Pov

"What?" I asked, as I looked in the direction where the attack had come from. My eyes nearly popped out of my skull,"it's you, Hinamori!"

The Lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori.

How did she get here? I didn't sense her reiatsu, at all. Well, that doesn't matter, I'm just glad she's here. Mmmmmmm, she seems stable. She looks the same as always. Her black hair in a bun, her kind, sweet face, and her brown eyes were full of warmth. She seems well, although I could be wrong. Her, Tobiume was still steaming off from that attack to Apache and when I looked in her eyes, they were focused on the battle.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Aizen Pov

Gin, Kaname, and I were still engulfed within Yamamoto's flames. It didn't bother me though. All the fighting was being done for me. Besides, I'm not really interested in the fight between the Soul Reapers and Arrancars. Everything is just going by according to plan. Just as long as I stay calm; everything will turn out how I want it to be. Although, one thing seemed to have caught my attention.

"Mmmmmm."

"Somethin' the matter, Captain Aizen?" inquired Gin.

"No, it's nothing," I replied dismissively,"it's not even worth mentioning."

It seems my former lieutenant is here. I wonder if she knows who the father for her child is. Well, I do hope to meet my daughter. It would be a nice, little family reunion. She's daddy's little girl and will always will be. You can't hide the truth any longer, Toshiro.

_**Back to the battle scene...**_

Rangiku Pov

Momo approached me calmly, as if everything around her was normal when it wasn't.

"Hinamori, are you all better now?" I inquired curiously, but cautiously at the same time. She could still be unstable.

"I am," she replied, with a glint of happiness in her voice.

I didn't know what to do. Momo has been such a time bomb lately about Aizen, I didn't know what to do, but stare at her Lieutenant's badge and remember all the happy time's she spent with Aizen. Not also that, were keeping a huge secret from her that we were advised by the Head Captain not to tell and especially, the Captain . I didn't do a good job on covering my feelings, though.

"Please don't worry, Rangiku," she reassured calmly,"I'm here as the Lieutenant of the 5th Squad."

Oh, it seems like I don't have to worry anymore.

She gripped her lieutenant's badge and continued,"by that I mean that I am a superior officer to everyone in the 5th Squad. I'm not here as Captain Aizen's subordinate. After all, he's an enemy of the Soul Society now,"

I still stared at her with concern, but as she said those words her eyes were serious and focused. She understands now. I'm glad. But...

"I'm glad you understand," I replied,"let's go!"

"Ok."

_Hinamori, I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but you referred to him as **Captain **Aizen._

"Stay alert_, _Momo!" I informed.

"You done with your little girly chit-chat?" shrieked an angry Apache.

Something emerged from the smoke of Hinamori's attack. I didn't know what it was, but it was heading right toward us. I immediately used my shikai to block the attack. Momo used her Zanpakuto to attack the weapon. It whirled back around Apache's wrist. Those bracelets are her weapons?

"I see, so that fire ball came from your sword," observed Apache, who seemed to have dealt great damage from Hinamori's attack,"most impressive! You're a lieutenant from the looks of it, but two lieutenants against us isn't going to be all that different from our earlier three- to-one."

Well one thing hasn't changed. That, idiot is cocky as ever. The only thing she gained was a hit from Momo. She banged her bracelets together and three little blades appeared, Mila-Rose raised her sword, and Sun-Sun showed her sai.

"Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, let's end this!" screamed Apache,"let's put an end to this silly game and go help Master Harribel."

"Calm down, stupid," scolded Mila-Rose.

"You're the one who's dragging this out, you know," sneered Sun-Sun.

"But..." began Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun,"I feel the same."

They all launched themselves at us, but they were suddenly caught off guard by something because their faces full of shock and confusion.

"What?"questioned Apache,"the hell?"

They were all caught in Momo's Kidou.

"Didn't you ever wonder,"announced Momo,"how I was able to land a direct hit on you with my Tobiume? All of you are stronger than I. I had to mask both my presence and reiatsu with Kidou, in order to draw you close enough for my Tobiume to hit you."

Ohh, that's why I couldn't sense her.

"So when I hid my presence, I also wrapped Rangiku within a Kidou Net. I'd never imagined I'd catch all three of you in it.

Apache's face was full of so much hate and anger as she yelled,"Damned brat!"

"Shoot forth, Tobuime," said Momo, as she touched her sword with the Kidou Net.

Everything within the Kidou Net exploded.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Aizen Pov

My, Momo seems to have been doing well than I have anticipated. She managed to get three arrancars in her Kidou Net and then set it off. Smart girl, too bad your attack wasn't strong enough. Well, at least you've gotten stronger since my departure and after I stabbed you. Even, after your pregnancy you're doing well. I'm impressed Momo, keep it up. I'll see you soon, just when our child comes here, and I'll claim her and you. Then, we can be a family. I know you want to know who your daughter's father is. You want the truth, too. I know you do, Momo.


	3. Quimera Parca

Rangiku's Pov

After the attack though, it exhausted Hinamori. She was panting even though she didn't do much.

"Are you alright, Hinamori?" I inquired.

"I am," she replied calmly,"sorry about that. This is the first time I've ever used that combination."

"No worries," I reassured,"that was amazing! That was No. 12 Concealing Fire, right? This is the first time I've ever seen it laid out so intricately."

Her face blushed from the complement, as it always did when anyone praised her work. She had a cheery look on her face, and she looked proud and triumphant. I'm glad she's doing so well.

"Right," she responded,"I integrated Shakkaho with Concealing Fire and then made them invisible with Bakudo, Kyokko. Then I carefully spread it out over the net I'd already set up."

_Amazing! I can't believe she was able to combine so many Kidou on her own! When did she become so powerful? She's gotten stronger emotionally and in her strength. Even after her daughter's birth, (which caused damaged to her body due to other trauma), she's moving fine. I'm so proud of her! _

_"_It was really hard to just focus on it," began Momo,"but I'm glad it worked out."

She was smiling, I've never seen her smile in a long time. And her face was illuminating happiness all over. It's been a while since I've seen her like this. I'm happy to see she's doing so well. I want her to look like this for-huh?

"Thrust, Cierva!" commanded Apache.

"Devour everything, Leona!"roared Mila-Rose.

"Strangle them, Anaconda!" demanded Sun-Sun.

There in their Resurreccion forms! Arg, they look more uglier from before, but there Resurreccion forms were still frightening.

"No way!"exclaimed Momo.

They all looked down on us with disgust and impatience. Unfortunately, all the damage we've conflicted on them was healed, since they released their Zanpakuto. There attacks can't be all that different from before, but I still have to keep my guard. Apache looked the most angry as Momo and I stared at her. Her released form gave her two more antlers around her head, her body was covered in fur, she had two outlines around her eyes that are shaped like lightning at the sides, and her ugly eyes were_ finally_ the same color. Mila-Rose just stared at us with a dirty look on her face. Her release form was a little revealing. Everything was completely bare, except for her load, legs, and _there. _But it covered very little on those parts. She also had a scar above her nose and her mane flowed down her brown hair. Sun-Sun just looked down on us innocently as her long sleeves covered her mouth. Tch, arghhhh. Her waist to the way down was the shape of a snake's tail, her mask circled about a quarter on the corner of her head, and three more pink dot's appeared under the other eye.

"I didn't think my attack would be enough to defeat them," panicked Momo,"but there not even hurt."

"They healed their injuries when they went into their Resurreccion forms," I explained,"it's one of their powers."

"Damn you, you cocky bitches!" roared Apache angrily, as she fired her Cero from her horns.

"Here it comes," I informed.

"Leave it to me," reassured Momo, as she called out Tobuime for battle.

"It's huge!" I panicked.

It was true, the Cero she was firing up was larger than the ones she shoot out from before.

"Tobuime!"

"Haineko!" I assisted.

Momo's attack stalled the Cero, but it wasn't enough. Even after I added my own attack with hers, it still wouldn't break through. Oh, no! Momo is going to be hit by the Cero. My adrenaline kicked in and I immediately caught Momo and Flash Stepped away just in time, before they attack hit her. Whew, I'm happy she's safe.

"Sorry, Rangiku," apologized Momo.

"She's a lot stronger now," I notified,"they'll hit us hard if we aren't careful."

"Got it!" replied Momo,"I'll remember that as I deal with her."

I nodded.

"Deal with me?" taunted Apache,"you really piss me off! Quit being such a cocky bitch!"

Yeah, your one to talk, hot stuff. Not also that, you took us to lightly, making yourself such an easy target for Momo. Your stupid arrogance caused you to go into your release form, just so you can heal your injuries. I'm the cocky one? Jeez, this girl needs therapy.

"Hold it," advised Mila-Rose, who seemed to have caught Apache's attention,"why are you getting so worked up over weaklings like them."

"Exactly," agreed Sun-Sun,"from the sounds of it, you're the one who's coming cross as cocky.

Well, at least Sun-Sun agrees with me, even though she doesn't know it.

"BACK OFF!" snapped Apache,"WHY'RE YOU TRYING TO GET UNDER MY SKIN TOO!"

"You'll just make things worse, so keep quite Sun-Sun! ordered Mila-Rose,"I don't want to let this drag out any longer."

"Then what should we do?" asked Apache.

"Let's finish them off with_ that," _she responded.

Wait, what's '_that'._

"I suppose we must," agreed Sun-Sun.

"I can't believe we have to use that against those hags!" exclaimed Apache.

They all gripped their left arms and cried,"Quimera Parca!"

All of their left arms started to grow red, until it shot a red beam from all of their arms. The beam was making...

"Wh-What the-?" I stammered,"what is that?"

I could see Hinamori quivering in fear and my eyes widen, as we both saw the monstrosity forming above us. What is this thing? Is it one of there abilities? It has tremendous reiatsu, for something being already formed! We both backed away in fear for this "thing" that was being created and how strong the reiatsu was fuming out. Finally, the red glow subsided and revealed the creature inside.


	4. Past

**Okey, dokey. I'm taking a break on the fighting scene and focusing on the daughter of Aizen and Momo. **

**

* * *

**

_**Back in the Soul Society a year ago and three weeks after Aizen's departure. **_

Toshiro Pov

_The sun beat down my face and neck as it burned my eyes. The wind was whirling around me, as I was Flash Stepping towards Squad Four's barracks for Momo's sake. I was informed that Momo was returned to the hospital unexpectedly from my Lieutenant, Rangiku. That was strange. Momo was released from the hospital yesterday, and Captain Unohana said she was in perfect health to go back to her barracks. Unfortunately, Rangiku wasn't told why Momo was there, but only that she was in critical condition and I come immediately under Captain Unohana's orders._

_"Hey, wait up, Captain," panted Rangiku. _

_"No, Momo's in critical condition and you expect me to calm down!" I yelled over my shoulder,"besides I don't remember giving orders for **you** to come with me!"_

_"Hey, what do you expect me to do," began Rangiku,**"**you're the one who Flashed Stepped away, without a word."_

_I sighed,"I'm sorry, Rangiku. I didn't mean to-"_

_"Ohhhh, that's okay," reassured Rangiku,"I understand, but just don't do that again. I'm your Lieutenant, I'm here to help. Please, remember that Captain."_

_"Yes, I'll try to."_

_By the time we were at Squad Four's entry, Unohana was already there ready to greet us with her Lieutenant, Isane. She looked calm, as always, and her blue eyes glistened with hope, as it always did._

_"Isane, please take Lieutenant Matsumoto to where were keeping Lieutenant Hinamori, as I walk with Captain Hitsuguya privately._

_"Hello, Captain Hitsuguya," greeted Unohana,"please come in, she's waiting for you."_

_What? She's expecting me. What did she do this time? Ever since, Aizen's departure Momo has been depressed and in trauma lately, that it wouldn't surprise anyone in the Soul Society if she committed suicide. Aizen. I hate him for what he did to Momo. He's going to pay for even making her bleed and deal with all this sadness and guilt. She looked up to him and joined the 13 Court Guard Squads, just to be closer to him. He didn't even see her as his Lieutenant, but just as a puppet in his, twisted, sick scheme. But I was also pawn in his plan. He wanted me to kill Momo for him, when she was going to kill me. He used each and every one of us and make us turn on one another. Just in order, to get closer to the Hougyoku. He makes me sick. Just thinking of him makes me mad._

_"Excuse me," began Unohana,"but can you please control your reiatsu, Captian."_

_"Oh, um sorry about that," I blushed. I didn't realize that my reiatsu lost control when I got angry._

_"It's okay," reassured Unohana,"I understand that you are still mad after that incident, but please don't make it to obvious that you're mad about that situation. It's all in the past and bringing it up won't make Momo any better._

_"I understand," I replied sheepishly,"what is Lieutenant Hinamori's status."_

_Captain Unohana stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway and turned slowly around to face me. She stared down at me with reluctance in her eyes, but they were still calm. What's with Momo?_

_"Are you sure, you want to know?" asked Unohana,"you may not like it, but..."_

_"What's wrong with Momo?"_

_She didn't answer. I asked again, but she still didn't answer._

_"As I said before, are you sure you want to know?" repeated Unohana._

_"YES!" I shouted, losing my patience with the Captain,"um, I mean..."_

_"Don't fret over yourself," she began,"she's just pregnant."_

_"WHAT?" I yelled,"are you positively sure?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"How did this happen?" I inquired._

_"When she was walking back to the Squad 5 barracks, she collapsed on the way there," began Unohana,"luckily, someone found her and returned her here. I thought I made a mistake in letting her out to soon, so I checked all the wounds that were healed and her mental state. I found nothing."_

_"Yes, but why hasn't she experienced symptoms?" I inquired,"wouldn't she have noticed the baby."_

_"Please, let me finish, Captain," advised Unohana,"as I was saying, I found nothing, so that's when I decided to do a CAT scan to find out what's wrong with her, and that's when I discovered when she was pregnant."_

_"I understand, but..."_

_"Oh, yes. The reason why she couldn't feel anything from the baby was because, the baby kept kicking her bladder. Thus, causing her bladder to go numb and not realize she was pregnant, until she reached 9 months, which was yesterday."_

_"Yeah, but wouldn't her stomach be noticeable?" I asked._

_"No, it wouldn't really," responded Unohana,"judging by how frail and thin she's gotten after Aizen's fake death and attempt of murder on her. Her stomach didn't make a big bump like it usually does, since she treated her body poorly."_

_"Oh, I see," I said,"but is she going to make it?"_

_Unohana was quite for a while, until she answered my question,"Yes, she is, but she's going to be here a little while more after the birth."_

_"What! Why!"_

_"Although, her body is healed from Aizen's attack," began Unohana,"her body is still unstable, including her mental state as well."_

_My eyes widened in fear. I don't need Momo's condition to be any worse than it already is. She's been through so much, I don't think she's going to make it through a pregnancy. Unohana could be wrong, but it would be disrespectful to lose faith on her abilities. But, still... Somethings been bothering me.  
_

_"Who's the father?" I demanded._

_"I'm sorry, Captain," apologized Unohana,"but I hadn't had the chance to analyze the baby, but judging by the way Momo's been carrying it. The probability of the gender is a girl. I was helping her not go into early labor, that's why she's delivering today. I apologize. I hope that helps."_

_"I understand, thank you, Captain Unohana," I stated,"can I go see her?"_

_"Of course," she replied,"Isane probably already explained the situation to your Lieutenant."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_I bet Rangiku's squealing on how cute she's going to be. God, I hope Rangiku doesn't go overboard and smother the baby with clothes or food. Or, even miss place milk with sake. I shuddered from that thought._

_"Is there something wrong, Captain?" asked Unohana._

_"Um, no."_

_"Good, you will also see Lieutenant Izuru and Lieutenant Abarai." she announced._

_What? Why are they here? Did they know before I did? Captain Unohana seemed to have sensed my emotions because she said,"Momo requested them."_

_I snapped my head up from what she informed me."But why?"_

_"Well, other than you, Lieutenants Izuru and Abarai are close friends with Momo, ever since the academy," she stated,"I think your Lieutenant will be a healthy influence as well, besides she and Momo have a close friendship"_

_"Understood," I said,"lets go."_

_"Yes, over here please," she instructed._

_We were still in the same hallway, she just led me through the door right in front of us. Lieutenants Abarai and Izuru were there both standing besides Momo. I averted my attention towards her for her own sake. My jaw opened when I saw Momo. She looked paler than usual and she had IV's mostly covering up her arm. She was still wearing her oxygen mask. But out of all of that, her eyes sparkled when she saw me and I saw a warm smile spread cross her face under the mask._

_"I'm glad you made it," said Momo,"Lil' Shiro."_

_

* * *

_

_Arg, how many times do I have to tell people 'it's Captain Hitsuguya', but for Momo I'll do it for her. She looked so happy and healthy, I didn't want to upset her by scolding her. And she's- she's smiling. I haven't see her smile in a long time or see her eyes with so much warmth and life in them. I'm so relieved she's doing well._

_"Huh?" asked Momo, with a look of concern."Something wrong, Toshiro?"_

_"Wha-" I stammered,"oh, um nothing. I'm just glad that you're recovering greatly."_

_Her head cocked cheerfully and I saw another smile lighten across her face._

_"Momo," began Unohana,"are you ready."_

_"Yes."_

_"Ok, but we have to put you to sleep, in order for the baby to come out," notified Unohana,"you're going to have to have a C-section."_

_"What, Captain?" I ordered,"why does Momo need a C-section-can't she just give birth normally." I said while blushing._

_"I'm sorry, Captain," she stated,"but Momo's body has been through so much stress, that her body can't take a normal birth."_

_"Ohhhh, alright," I replied._

_"Alrighty, then lets begin, shall we?," she announced."Momo are you ready."_

_Momo's smile disappeared and she was no longer cheerful, but what I saw was fear. I hated seeing her like this. I've seen her in pain, agony, and denial, but why fear? Is she scared to go through this? Or is she afraid of not making it through? No, that's not it. Something else is telling me that it's something else, just by looking in her eyes, that that wasn't it. What is she so scared of? I hate being so helpless, and not being able to do a thing when she's in pain. _

_"Momo, I'm going to be by your side, no matter what?" I declared, while I kneeled and gripped her hand._

_"Thank you," she began, as her eyes began to drop,"thank you, Lil' Shi-"_

_Then her eyes closed, her breathing ceased down, and her hand went limp in my grasp._

_

* * *

_

**So watcha' think? Reviews please.**


	5. My Feedback

**Hi, guys- XxAnimeandBookLoverxX here! I'm so happy that people have added me on some of their alerts, which tells me that they like it. Not also that, but it aslo tells me that my story is doing well. But who ever is reading my story; please reply back with some of your reviews. I need feedback on what I need to improve or something else. Thank you. I'm also checking parts right now in previous chapters.**

**Ohhhhh, the next chapter is when Momo has her child stay tuned, thanks!**


	6. Past Pt 2: Regrets and Guilt

_Toshiro Pov_

_There was nothing but bare silence and the hum of the machines that churned surrounding the room. Momo's breathing was the only thing that relaxed me, during the whole operation, nothing else but her breathing calmed me down. Nothing else would, until this was all over. Just as long as she's breathing, I have hope that she's going to make it through this. And when she's done... I'll be right by her side. Waiting for her eyes to greet me with warmth and kindness, and most of all... Her happiness. That's all that matters - Momo's happiness. Nothing else matters, but Momo's happiness. Momo, I'll be right here. Just like I promised. I'll be right here, when your child arrives. And I hope - I hope that your child will give you happiness and love, that I haven't repayed you with. I also wish, that your child will bring you pride and joy in your heart, that I've never been able to give you. Momo, I'm sorry for not giving you any of those things. I should've protected you from Aizen and Ichimaru. I don't even deserve your kindness, or even have your face lighten when you see me. I don't even deserve to be looked at you at all. I should've helped you when you where in denial, instead I sent you into custody. I should've done something to... To - to help you._

_"Captain, is there something wrong?" asked Unohana, under her mask,"you seem tense about something."_

_"No, it's nothi-" __But I was soon cut short because Rangiku just burst through the doors._

_"Hey, Captain!" she yelled, panting,"did you know Momo's pregnant?"_

_Stupid, big-breasted girl._

_"I knew that way before you!" I exclaimed._

_"I'm sorry, jeez. No need to be mean," she apologized innocently._

_"Where were you, anyway?" I declared,"Momo's been under surgery for about two hours. Where have you been?"_

_Before my **idiot,** of a Lieutenant could reply, Isane was panting rapidly right behind Rangiku, while holding onto the wall. Was she carrying shopping bags?_

_"I'm sorry," she panted,"I'm sorry... that I'm late... Captain. Rangiku? Where do you want me to put these?" She raised a handful of shopping bags in every shape and color. What in the world?_

_"I went shopping for the baby," she squealed happily,"look at this one!" She held up a pink shirt that had a Hell Butterfly on it._

_"Do you even **know**, if the baby is a girl or a boy," I hissed._

_"Erm, no," she stammered, with a blush across her face._

_"Well, your in luck," I started,"it's going to be a girl."_

_Once, I told her that - she started jumping up and down with excitement. Argggggg, I hate when I'm right. _

_"Lieutenant Matsumoto," Unohana pleaded, losing her patience,"can you please calm down. I can't concentrate."_

_"Sorry, Cap-" Rangiku cut was off when the sound of cries and wails filled the room. The baby's out?_

_"There we go," Unohana sighed,"now there, shh, shh. Captain Hitsuguya, please come here. _

_I did as I was told._

_"Do you mind holding her?" She inquired,"I have to close up Momo. If you don't, just give her to Isane."_

_"No," I blurted,"I'll be honored."_

_"Just be careful," she warned._

_She handed her over to me. She was still bailing. But as I cradled her in my arms, her wailing stopped and she looked up to stare at me. Her big, chocolate, brown eyes stared at me with curiosity, but then her eyes sparkled with delight and a warm smile spread across her face - just like Momo's did. And soon the room was filled with childish giggles that illuminated the room._

_"She seems to have a liking to you, Captain," teased Rangiku, while elbowing me,"awwww, ain't she the cutie. She looks **just** like Momo, it's amazing!" She exclaimed._

_"Yeah, I know," I replied, a little speechless. It was, like, if I was staring at Momo. It was a little scary._

_"Hey, can I hold her?" suggested Rangiku._

_"What? No way, you'll drop her."_

_"Awwwww, that's not nice," she complained._

_"You mind if I take a look at her?" asked Izuru. _

_"Yes," I replied, and I handed her over to Izuru._

_"Hey, you handed her over to him, but not your own Lieutenant!" Rangiku exclaimed._

_"He's more responsible," I stated,"and speaking of responsibilities." I pointed out. "Have you finished that paper work I told you to do."_

_Rangiku didn't reply, she just turned around and Flashed Stepped out the door. Tch. That's what you get for not doing what you're told._

_"She looks **just** like Momo," he observed._

_"Oi, can I hold her," objected Renji._

_Izuru handed her over, while I was sweating from nervousness and shaking from anxiety. I was nervous that Lieutenant Abarai was going to drop her once he got the chance to hold her. He's not the most careful Lieutenant. Once she entered his arms, she stared at him with reluctance and curiosity in her big, brown eyes and her mouth was gawking at him. Then she burst into tears and started throwing herself in his arms. And,of course, Renji started to over react and he started rocking her back in forth, a little too fast. When she couldn't handle it anymore she barfed on his robe. _

_"Arggggggggg, here take her," he volunteered,"ewww, gross."_

_"Here, hand her over," I said, as I reached my arms for her. Once she was reunited with me, her face morphed into those eyes and smile that I knew too well. Her laughter soon ignited the room, which lifted my spirits. She had such a bubbly attitude, even for a baby it was amazing. I couldn't help it. A smile spread across my face in return. She giggled some more in response. The laughter of a newborn baby lightened the room, touching every shadow and brightening it. Her personality soothed me: relieving me of most of my responsibilities, worries, and stress. And her laughter eased my soul, just like Momo's._

_"My, the baby may be a healthy influence to everybody," observed Unohana over my shoulder,"even you Captain."_

_"I see that your finished," I said with a blush._

_"Yes, I am," she giggled,"you don't mind if you wait outside for Momo to wake up, do you?"_

_"Of course not."_

_"Good," she replied,"now, Isane, please take this beautiful baby to the nursery."_

_"Yes, Captain," she responded, as she took her out of my arms. I felt a tinge of disappointment as she left my arms and when she was taken away, everything was silent again. That warm light that filled the room was gone. Everything was normal again. Everything will be normal, the way it's supposed to be. Everything Momo's given me, can't be repayed. That's how it's supposed to be. I'm sorry, Momo. For everything._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry, for the late update. I meant to go on the computer, but Bleach episode 168 dubbed was on Saturday night. I was so excited, that I was practically jumping up and down with joy. I hope you guys watched it! Ohhh, and thank you for reading another chapter. Reviews, please!**


	7. Naming the Baby:Aiko

**Hey, it's me, XxAnimeandBookLoverxX! I'm so sorry the late update, I couldn't think of anything, so I was basically stumped. I was writing another story at the same time. It's hard to focus on two things at the same time, you know. Anyway, I'm still in the past where Momo had her child and before I spoil anything else, let's go.**

**

* * *

**

_Toshiro Pov_

_Come on, wake up! Ugh, what seems like minutes; seems like days for Momo to wake up. Come on, it's been what? Twenty-five minutes? And she still hasn't woken up? Ahhhhhhh, I just need to relax. Okay, Momo's going to wake up. Just take a deep breath and relax. Listen to what Captain Unohana said. She's going to make it. Just focus on what's going on around you. Ahhhhhhhhh. I sighed._

_I was the only one here. _

_Pacing._

_Waiting. _

_Worrying._

_Anticipating._

_Hoping._

_Wait a minute! What the hell I'm I doing here? Momo doesn't deserve to see me, much less looked by. I thought I made myself entirely sure of that! You know what, this is entirely useless! I'm pathetic! I can't change what happened in the past, now I'm looking for forgiveness from Momo? What the hell is wrong with me? Ugh, I don't even deserve to be greeted by her daughter, so warmly. I don't deserve anything from Momo. Don't forget that, Toshiro!_

_If I do; everything will collapse on Momo on my own accord. And- and she'll fall apart. I don't want to see her in pain! That's the last thing I ever, ever want to happen! Ever! Most of Momo's misery is my fault! I sent her in custody! I didn't help her! I was being selfish, in order to keep Momo safe from Squad 3, but I was causing her sadness and pain! I'm so weak and pathetic! How could I even face her now! You know what! I should just leave, so Momo won't ever see me again! Besides, if she saw me, she'll probably be in great pain. And if she doesn't see me again..._

_She won't be hurt. It's better that way. I turned on my heel, ready to leave, until Unohana stopped me._

_"What are you doing, Captain?" She inquired._

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go," I choked, and surprisingly; I was crying._

_"But, you promised Lieutenant Hinamori, that you'll be by her side, no matter what," she cooed,"you don't want to cause her more sadness, do you?"_

_"No, I don't but..."_

_She sighed,"You still feel guilty over the Aizen incident, don't you, Captain?"_

_"Yes," I replied stupidly._

_"Like I said, thinking about it isn't going to help her condition any better, so I suggest you go see her," Unohana suggested, while getting impatie__nt. That's when she gave me her glare."She wants to see you, why can't you understand that? Momo is looking for forgiveness too._

_My eyes opened wider. Momo... is looking for... forgiveness? _

_"Momo... wants to be... forgiven?" I inquired curiously,"but why?" I started crying again. Ugh, get a grip!_

_"There, there, everything's alright," she soothed."Momo wants to be forgiven for ever attacking you. And from that, she feels guilty for not being able to control herself over her 'presumably, dead Captain.' "_

_"Oh, I see," I replied,"I'll try to understand."_

_"I'm glad you realize."_

_"Is she up yet?" I inquired._

_"Yes, in a matter of fact she is," she announced, as I followed into her into Momo's wing._

_"Hey, Toshiro," Momo greeted weakly. She had the oxygen mask back one and had more IV's stuck to her arm."How are you doing? How's the baby?"_

_"I'm fine,"I replied warmly."And the baby looks **just** like you and she has your wonderful personality. She's beautiful, just like her mother."_

_I saw her blush under the mask and she gave out a small giggle. I'm relieved. Before, she had that frightened look on her face. I'm glad she's happy and laughing._

_"Hwhwhwhw," Momo coughed._

_"Easy, easy," Unohana soothed,"remember Momo, your still recovering from today. Don't push yourself."_

_"Okay, Captain," Momo replied meekly,"can- can I see her?"_

_"Of course you can," she cheered, as she walked towards an incubator."I put her in there just in case." Unohana whispered to me."You know, if the baby was harmed during Momo's attempted murder or was weak, due to Momo's treatment to her body."_

_Oh, god! I never thought about that! That bastard, Aizen could've harmed the baby when he stabbed Momo. If so, then I wouldn't forgive myself, ever. I let something that Momo cares about, almost get killed!_

_"Remember what I told you," Unohana heeded,"if you wondering if the baby was harmed..." She stopped. Why'd she stop? I was still hung over her sentence; waiting for the answer to come out of her. My hands started clenching and unclenching with anxiety, I started to break out in a cold sweat, and my eyes widened in horror for what awaits the baby."She wasn't." She reassured. And with that, my hands relaxed and my eyes returned to their normal size._

_"Here you go, Momo," She instructed, as she gently lowered her down into Momo's arms._

_"She's so beautiful," Momo remarked in awe,"I wonder what I'm going to name her."_

_That's when the magic happened. The child, whose eye's were closed, suddenly burst open and greeted Momo with delight and happiness. And the baby giggled with joy under Momo's arms._

_"She sure is a lovable child," Unohana observed._

_"That's it,"decided Momo, while snapping her head up form excitement,"I'll name her Aiko! It means love child, it's a perfect name!" Momo exclaimed with joy. I'm so happy to see her like this! _

_"My, that's the perfect name," Unohana exclaimed._

_"Mmmmm, and her middle name should be Mi," Momo announced happily,"it means beautiful."_

_"What a perfect name, and it suits her well," expressed Unohana."Now, you have to rest, Momo, alright."_

_"I understand," Momo replied, a little disappointed._

_"I'll leave you two alone then," Unohana announced._

_Once she left the room, everything was deadly quite. All there was was the tension between me and Momo, ready to be released. I went next to her bed, then I gently held her hand in mine. "Momo, I'm sorry for everything, please forgive me," I pleaded, with my head down with her hand,"I should've done something to help you. I didn't do anything to help you. I just made things worse for you. I'm sorry." _

_I looked up to see what Momo's face would look like: Confused?_

_But why? She looked at me with sad, apologetic eyes and she had tears streaming down her face. Oh, no I made things worse. Ugh, nice going, Toshiro!_

_"Momo I didn't mean to-"_

_"It's alright," Momo interrupted, raising her hand,"I accept your apology." She then wiped the tears off her face and smiled._

_"Then. Why are you crying?" I inquired._

_She laughed."Oh, these are tears of happiness, Toshiro." She pointed at herself and smiled,"I'm happy that. I'm happy that you've forgiven me, even after that** incident**."_

_I was taken back. I didn't know how to respond to that. She- She forgave me? _

_Just then Momo's hand loosened in mine, her eyes started to drop, and her breathing was starting to slow."Toshiro," Momo began weakly,"I'm also so-" But Momo couldn't finish. But I knew what she was going to say. Momo, I'll forgive you because you've forgiven me. And you look so happy, and besides it's all in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. Now, you just some rest and get better soon. _

_Goodbye, see you later._

_

* * *

_**So, watcha' think? Reviews please!**

**Yeah, so basically Toshiro is feeling really guilty, if some people couldn't tell, yet he still wants to see Momo. Anyway, I think I picked a good name for the baby, I hope you liked it. My other choice was Aimi, which means Love Child and Beautiful, but Aiko fitted better. **

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter up soon, hopefully...**


	8. Father

**Hey, I'm writing more. Yay! New Chapter, but where still in the past... a year ago. This is going to be a great chapter, but also a little shorter, unfortunately. Thank you. Reviews!**

**

* * *

**

_Toshiro Pov_

_I was still in the position where Momo left me: Kneeling beside her bed with her gentle, small hand in my roughened grasp, her soothed out breathing, which relaxed me, and most importantly._

_The last words Momo was going to say. They were still ringing in my ears, as I squeezed Momo's hand gently. I sighed and slowly lifted myself from the position I was in. I didn't want to leave, of course not. I wanted to stay so Momo could see me, and give me one of her smiles and happiness. But... I know I can't. I still have my duties as a Captain and I have to go back. Especially, if Rangiku finished that paperwork I told her to do. I took another good look at Momo and her new baby daughter, Aiko. They were both sleeping. I managed to crack a smile when I saw this. Yep, this baby is going to make Momo happy, I could just tell. Just then, Momo's hospital room door opened, and my smile disappeared. Captain Unohana just entered the room, but there was something wrong. Her face wasn't its usual complex. Her face didn't wear the usual care or calmness. Her face was: __Serious._

_"Captain, may I speak with you outside for a moment," she demanded, but she had the same monotone when she was calm,"it's about the baby."_

_My eyes widened and I immediately obeyed, without any hesitation or questions. What is wrong with baby? Unohana said that the baby was unharmed? So, what is wrong with the baby? Did something happen during Momo's C-section? I immediately snapped out of my thoughts, as Unohana closed the door to face me. I was ready for any bad news to hit me. Unohana faced me with serious eyes, as I stared at her with curiosity and answers._

_"Remember how I told you that I didn't run any tests for the baby," Unohana indicated."Well, when I was giving Aiko her shots, I thought, I might as well find out, who the father is. So I did."_

_My eyes widened more. Whose the father of Aiko Mi Hinamori?_

_"Who is it?"I demanded,"whose the father!" _

_She looked at me with sad, apologetic eyes. I saw something else in there too. Regret. I stared at her, waiting for an answer, but I knew she wouldn't answer, unless I asked. Her blue eyes pierced mine, indicating that this was more serious than I thought."Whose the father?" I demanded once more._

_"Would you really like to know," she advised, studying me carefully._

_"Yes, I'm sure," I replied. I was shaking now. I was shaking from anxiety. I wanted to know who the father of this child is. I wanted to know how he got Momo pregnant and how he met her. I just **wanted **to know._

_"If I told you," she acknowledged,"would you promise me, not to get mad."_

_"Yes!" I shouted, losing my patience,"WOULD YOU PLEASE, JUST TELL ME WHO THE FATHER IS?"_

_"Fine, I'll tell you," she responded."But you won't like it. And there's no turning back"_

_"Just tell me, please," I begged,"I just need to know."_

_She sighed and looked at me once more with her eyes, that read more regret and sadness._

_"The father is," she began, as I started leaning in intently, ready to hear._

_Come one, just tell me, I thought._

_"The father is, Sosuke Aizen, former Captain of Squad 5, and high traitor of the Soul Society," She finished._

_

* * *

_

_I was speechless, I didn't know how to react to that. Aizen, the father of Aiko Mi Hinamori, was the one who got Momo pregnant? But... He was the one who stabbed Momo-who was still pregnant at the time. He must've known she was pregnant, though. Maybe he didn't want the child, so he tried to kill the baby along with Momo. Arrrrrrrggggggggggg! That bastard is going to pay for what he's done! He nearly killed both of them! I'm going to kill him, and make him ever regret for making Momo bleed! _

_

* * *

_

**So, you like? **

**Reviews, spin me right round, right round, when you write down, when you go review now!**


	9. Questions

**Hey, it's me. Sorry I haven't been updating. Middle School is tough. We're typing stuff ALREADY, making me feel lay and not login. Anyway, thank you for everything. I was updating a chapter and then I pressed the return button on accident... and deleted the document. I know, it sucks, right? Oh, the real thing I wanted to ask was. How do you put the - or ~ above a word or for a name. I feel like an idiot not knowing. Some of the name's and Zanpakuto-that should have the line thing above it too- have these. If you know please help, I'm still trying to improve my grammer and such.**

**Thank you!**

**P.S.**

**This is for the previous chapters and beyond. **


	10. Telling the Head Captain

**Sorry, for the late update. Had school and I saw too lazy to long on, but now I'm on a roll and don't want to get off. But before I spoil the mood: Read the latest chapter to Momo's Child!**

_Toshiro Pov_

_Wait a minute! _

_If Aizen knows that Momo survived, then... He'll kill both, Momo and Aiko. He won't stop until he's satisfied; until they're both dead! _

_Why that, sick bastard! He knew that **he **was the most precious thing in the world to Momo - he knew that. He purposely made Momo get more comfortable (more than necessary), with him, so she wouldn't live without him - he knew that! And he used it against her without even a slightest hint of pity or emotion. Momo admired him; she looked up to him, but was that enough for him.** NO!** Everything he said to her was a lie. Everything he said was just a pile of crap! We all fell for his tricks, his disguise, **everything! **Everything was a lie from the start. He fooled everyone: The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, me, and especially Momo! He slid his lies into everyone like poison. That's what he really was: Poison. He was like a disease, he wouldn't stop until everyone was infected with his poison; not until they were all affected greatly - like Momo. Ugh! Aizen's fangs pierced Momo, until she was infected with his poison! It affected her so much, she couldn't function properly; nearly killing me and her! His poison corroded her mind so much that it deprived her of all her emotions and replaced with confusion and insanity, when Aizen "left."_

_But in the end, Momo almost died. But I'm not ever going to let that happen ever again. **EVER!** _

_Momo, I'll protect you, that's a promise. I'll make sure that Aizen will ever regret making you suffer, but most of all... He'll regret ever making you bleed! I'll protect you - even if I die in the process, but just as long as you're happy. _

_Just then, Momo's smiling face and laughter over her daughter reminded me of something. Momo, you finally have something precious again in you life; something that you finally care for again. That something is, Aiko. I'll protect her as well, so you won't be in sorrow ever again. I must protect Aiko to maintain Momo's safety and happiness. I must protect both of them, to keep them both safe, and like I said before, even if I die in the process._

_Aizen will probably want them out of the way in the first place, anyway. Well, that's not going to happen on my watch! He'll have to go through me to get to them! Well, on the bright side I get to avenge Momo._

_But, still _

_If I fail..._

_Who'll protect Momo and Aiko from Aizen?_

_"Captain Hitsuguya." Interrupted Unohana,"what do you think on the matter? What should we do?"_

_I didn't know what she meant. Should I tell her my plan?_

_"Um," I stuttered._

_"You were thinking how to protect Momo from Aizen, weren't you?" She asked._

_"Yes," I admitted."I was thinking to protect Momo** and **Aiko from Aizen, with my own life."_

_She sighed and her blue eyes melted."I see, you plan to avenge Momo from what Aizen did to her, even with your own life. Your even protecting the child from Aizen, that's a lot of responsibility, Captain."_

_I opened my mouth to speak but she just went on."But we have to tell the current events that we discovered to the Head - Captain, before we take matters into our own hands. Understood?"_

_I gave a curt nod._

_"Captain, I admire your love to Momo," she stated._

_Love? I don't** love** Momo, I mean, I like her in the sisterly type of love. But love?_

_Unohana giggled,"Captain, your blushing. I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing."_

_"Uh, um, no" I replied sheepishly, while trying to hide my face, but that didn't work because she just laughed some more._

_"But, Captain," she started."Have you ever thought that your decisions might harm, Momo as well?"_

_"No," I replied wryly."Maybe your right, let's go to the Head - Captain."_

_

* * *

_

_I didn't want Unohana butting in on my plan to protect Momo and Aiko. I don't want anyone to get involved or anyone to get in my way. This was personal. But I didn't want anyone stopping me, either. That's why I suppressed the subject before getting into the details._

_"We're here," Unohana announced._

_"Why, hello there, Captain Unohana and Captain Hitsuguya." Greeted Lieutenant Sasakibe,"what brings you here?"_

_"May I speak to, Head - Captain Yamamoto?" Unohana pleaded,"it's something urgent that might be connected to Aizen."_

_Lieutenant Sasakibe's face formed into a frown and lost his usual hospitality and joy. He was serious._

_"Right this way, please," he ordered._

_I entered Yamamoto's office. Actually, in my personal opinion the Head - Captain's office is more like a house than a office. I haven't been here in a long time, but everything was how I remembered it. The clear blue sky speckled with clouds out in the open, with the pillars blocking part of the sun, the guards guarding the entrance, and the vast empty wooden floors that stretched out to the man sitting in a chair._

_"You have something to report, Captains?" He croaked,"I understand that it revolves around the Aizen incident, so please share me the news and tell me every detail." He said, through his squinted eyes._

_"I'm afraid it involves Lieutenant Hinamori, as well," she said._

_"Mmmmmm, I understand that she was stabbed by Aizen, correct?" He asked, still through squinted eyes."Please tell me, Captain."_

_"Well, we're do we begin? Pondered Unohana, whiling bringing her fingertips to her mouth."Oh, yes. After Lieutenant Hinamori was taken in my care after Aizen stabbed her, leaving her for dead, I released her from my squad because she was alright to go."_

_"I also, learned that her behavior wasn't proper towards everyone during that time," Yamamoto stated._

_I clenched my fists as fury rose over my face. My whole body was shaking with anger. I couldn't help it. He cared for her behavior towards the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, more than her safety? What the hell? If we lost our own, it would be a great loss and it would affect everyone in all the Soul Society. I then caught a glimpse of Unohana staring at me with stern eyes, while her face looked rather annoyed. I immediately, unclenched my fists and relaxed before I could get caught with my outrageous behavior. My body stop shaking and I was calm again. For now._

_"Anyway," Unohana began."After Momo was released, she soon was found collasped and unconscious near her squad's barracks. That's when she was then reported to my care again."_

_Yamamoto just stood there, through his squinted eyes and nodded his head while listening to the report."Yes, I understand, but how does this connect?"_

_Shut up, Old Man, and she'll tell you, I hissed in my head._

_"Please, Head - Captain let me finish." She replied."I thought I let Lieutenant Hinamori out to soon, so I checked on her mental and physical state, but soon discovered nothing. That's when I decided to do a CAT scan on her to check what was wrong. It was then revealed she was pregnant."_

_Yamamoto still had his eyes closed, making him look like he was uninterested; unmoving; unconcerned. Unohana seemed to sense his behavior towards this report as well, so she went on,"After Lieutenant Hinamori was over going C - section, she gave birth to a beautiful, baby girl named, Aiko Mi Hinamori, who brings light to everyone's faces." Unohana cheered, smiling but her face morphed as she realized she was off topic."But this birth also has a dark side, that no one knows about."_

_I felt the tension rise as Unohana was about to tell Yamamoto the breaking news that Aizen was a father to Momo's baby. I felt the anticipation slipping off Unohana's lips, ready to spill out the truth. _

_"I checked on the baby and it's revealed that the father is, none other than, Sosuke Aizen, former Captain of Squad 5 and high traitor of the Soul Society." She finished._

_Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes, showing that this was a serious and interesting matter at hand. He slowly got up from his chair and stood to face me and Captain Unohana, his tiny eyes staring right at us- at our souls._

_"Sasakibe!" He ordered,"arrange a Captain's meeting - Now!"_

_"Y - yes, sir," he stammered, surprised that his captain was so angered by this issue."Should the Lieutenants know about this, as well?"_

_"Oh, yes, please do," Yamamoto dismissed. He then turned to face us."You two know what to do. Meet me in for the meeting for orders, understood?"_

_"Yes," Unohana and I said in unison._


	11. Urgent Captains' Meeting Pt 1

**I apologize for the delays. I had school, homework, tennis, and I was busy; I didn't have time to write on fanfic I was really tired, but on the weekend I just got lazy and didn't want to write. I just watched my fav. anime shows most of the day. Well, anyway just read and please review.**

**

* * *

**

_Toshiro Pov_

_I didn't know what was happening. Everything was a blur in an instant- everything was going by so fast. I couldn't catch a glimpse of anything, I just kept on running and running, till I reached my destination. No use. Everything was rushed in an instant; I felt lost and claustrophobic- nowhere to go. But all of a sudden, I broke in a cold sweat, my lungs felt heavy and my breathing was coming a ragged huffs, I felt dizzy and nauseous, and my body felt hot all over. _

_What's happening to me? Why do I- But in the next second, everything went black._

_

* * *

_

_The next I know, I have a wet cloth over my head and a paper bag over my mouth, letting me breath more calmly. What the heck just happened? Did I just faint?_

_"You gave all of us quite a scare there, Captain," I heard Captain Kyoraku say,"Did you drink too much sake, or something?"_

_I immediately stood back on my feet, embarrassed that I fainted, but regretting that I did so as a piercing migraine bombed by skull. I got up too fast, dammit! How the hell do I faint when a Captains meeting is about to begin? __Crap! I hope I didn't miss it over this! That would be pathetic!_

_"Easy, easy," cooed Unohana."All you did was faint from lack of oxygen and you did seem overwhelmed when we came here. Is there some thing else on you mind?"_

_"Um, no, nothing at all," I responded quickly."We didn't have the meeting yet, did we?"_

_"No, Ol' Man Yamamoto, always is an hour late," explained Captain Kyoraku._

_"Er, how long was I out?" I asked, afraid._

_"Um, not that long," he insisted,"about an hour?"_

_An hour! I was out for an hour? I don't even remember **why** I fainted. I know that I was overwhelmed by something- but what? Ugh, my head still feels mushy and hot. Jeez, whatever I was thinking must've stressed me out a ton because I can't think straight and I can't remember what happened to me or what I was even stressed about._

_"Maybe we should cancel the meeting," suggested Captain Ukitake._

_"No, that won't be necessary," I reassured, whiling looking around me."It's nothing. I just didn't get enough sleep is all." What a lie. __ "Besides, everyone is here, it would be selfish to cancel the meeting when every Captain came here out of their time."_

_Just then I felt a strong sensation of reiatsu enter the room. I recognized it as Head- Captain Yamamoto. He only did that when he ordered our full and undivided attention towards him and order. The Captains around me assumed their positions, while I just stood there. Dazed, until Yamamoto's eyes were on me, making me feel uncomfortable and queasy. I assumed my position._

_"As you all know, Sosuke Aizen is marked high traitor along with captains, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen." He droned."These three captains have left nothing but, a path of destruction and bloodshed. But- it seems that wasn't enough for them, especially Aizen."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Inquired Captain Kuchiki,"what other damage has he caused?"_

_Yamamoto ignored him and kept going on,"Aizen had a major influence on his Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. To be correct, a little too much influence."_

_Just then I remembered why I was so overwhelmed: Momo. I was overwhelmed by Momo. How was she going to respond to this? Will she flip, cry, or go insane? I don't know what to do. How do I tell her this? Should I even tell her this at all or just don't tell her who the father is? Should I lie? No, I can't do that, either. Momo will be hurt and she'll find out soon enough. Then, what do I do?_

_"What do you mean?" Soifon asked, coldly,"Are you saying he **loved **his Lieutenant?"_

_"Don't speak out of turn!" Yamamoto declared._

_Soifon quietly sunk back to her position, embarrassed for being scolded. That wasn't like her, she never speaks out of turn._

_"As I was saying, before I was so **rudely** interrupted," he snapped,"that he had too much influence on Lieutenant Hinamori. Captain Unohana will explain, as for the same for Captain Hitsuguya."_

_Umohana didn't go first so I stepped out to speak. "You are all informed on the situation at hand right now, correct?"_

_"No, shit, dumbass," I heard Captain Zaraki mutter. I gave him a glare, but ignored him._

_"After Hinamori was stabbed and reported to the hospital for Unohana's care, Momo was released," I explained,"but was returned back to Unohana's care. And now she'll explain."_

_Unohana then explained what she did to Momo after she was reported in her squad to the other Captains. I didn't bother listening, I heard the story too many times- it's a part of me now. _

_"Oh, I see," Captain Ukitake said,"Momo had a baby girl, but whose the father?"_

_"I don't see what the big deal is." Captain Kurotsuchi said snidely._

_I dreaded this part of the meeting the most. I didn't want to come to this part of the discussion. I didn't want to press onto the matter that concerned Momo and Aiko. It was no one's concern, but mine. It's my job to protect Momo and Aiko. I don't want anyone to know, which means they won't get involved._

_"Captain Hitsuguya will tell you that," she said, ignoring Kurotsuchi. "Captain."_

_I sighed,"I'm afraid to tell you who the father is to Aiko Mi Hinamori. It's more serious than you think than an average baby being born, but she's no average baby," I said. I felt sweaty and hot again; I felt the anxiety in me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and get my body under control."The father to this baby is... Sosuke Aizen." I finished (finally), but it felt like a million years to get that off my chest and say it. _


	12. Urgent Captains' Meeting Pt 2

**Hello, everybody! **

**It's XxAnimeandBookLoverxX here with Chapter 12 of Past Pt. 7- I think- and it is called Urgent Captain's Meeting Pt. 2! **

**You guys are probably tired of hearing Toshiro, but that's going to change after this chapter I promise you! If not there is a good reason, not also that I need reviews; I only have six and in my personal opinion that is lame. So please review! And I'll be able to write more!**

**

* * *

**

_Toshiro Pov_

_Tension spread quickly as I said that name, it didn't miss anyone's mind. His name shook everyone's soul down to the core, leaving them bare and betrayed as they stood standing there helplessly, not knowing what to do when it came to that name. Every Soul Reaper felt this way. They also felt many other emotions as well. Useless- that they couldn't stop him, while he was standing over them like some revolting bug. Betrayed- everyone felt this one the most. He raised his Zanpakutou on everyone to "reach higher." Was The Captains' role not enough for him? Everyone one of your subordinates looking up to you, like the most precious thing in their world. Was that enough for him? Was it? Noo! But most of all. Hatred- I hated him, the Head- Captain loathed him, **everyone **despised him. We hated him of his betrayal to the Soul Society. We hated him for using us so easily, so we can try to kill each other or get our attention distracted on something else. We hated him for hurting anyone he came across on, to cause suffering to. We all hated him for everything he's done!_

_Then the news- everyone was silent over the news, even Kenpachi Zaracki. They we're all speechless, shocked, stunned- all the reactions I had. They all couldn't believe that Aizen was a father to one of his subordinates' child. I was right. Aizen was poison; he did infect everybody in every way possible. It spread quickly, making it impossible to penetrate. That's how he was and always will be. That will never change. Aizen will always be poison; infecting anything in his path to destroy, but leave nothing but blood and destruction._

_But then, Zaracki was the first to speak."So, what do ya want us to do? Protect the bastard child from her, son of a bitch father?"_

_Dammit! Back off Zaracki, this is personal! Aizen is mine to take! Go find your own opponent! I snarled in my head acidly._

_"That won't be necessary," the Head- Captain announced,"Captain Hitsuguya has already had plans for this child, that is confidential between me, him, and Captain Unohana. Understood?_

_I felt all the anger that was boiling in my suddenly drop as my blood started running cold, my eyes widened from shock. I couldn't believe it. Who told him? Who told him my plan for Aiko? The only person I told was..._

_Unohana._

_Holy shit, dammit! Why didn't I advise her not to tell anyone? She is such an idiot! Wait no, I'm the idiot for telling her my plan. I didn't want anyone involved in the first place, anyway. But nooo. I just had to to tell her my plan and she just blabbers it out._

_"But the child," I heard Captain Ukitake mutter."What about her fate **now? **What if Momo **wants** to know who the father is? What do we do then?"_

_"The child will be raised happily like any another." Yamamoto pressed."But at the same time she will be raised in secrecy from the truth, but she'll be considered an outsider to others because of her father, but** this will only happen** if you tell your subordinates, that lower than a lieutenant. If you do so, Hinamori will find out. You don't want that to happen, do you? In addition to that, she'll never know who her father is because no one will tell her or her mother. And if she does ask, dismiss it in an appropriate manner. There will be a meeting for that later. Understood? This matter will no longer be pressed. Any objections will be denied."_

_Everyone broke out in arguments of every kind and tone and it echoed through the walls of the room when everyone's voice boomed. It felt like all hell just broke loose. "Mmmm, I wonder what experiments I should take on the child." I heard Captain Kurosuchi say."I wonder if I should dissect her to find some interesting clues that link to her father." _

_I cringed as he said that and I glared at him with disgust. This is the second person I'm protecting Aiko from. I don't need that creep analyzing her body in every painful way possible. That thought was just terrifying. And he better not tell this to Momo or his blood is going to be on my hands. The next thing I know is that, I'm walking, but my brain wasn't responding. My body was. I was facing Kurotsuchi then, the next thing I knew.__"You better not hurt her in any way. Physically or psychically, it doesn't matter. I'll raise my sword if I have to if you even lie a finger on her!"_

_Did those words just come out of my mouth? _

_"My, you seem two have a certain interest in the child and her pathetic mother," he taunted."Maybe I should do experiments on you instead!"_

_I ground my teeth in disgust and hatred. "Tell me. How are you going to protect them while hiding the truth from both of them, when you can't even protect yourself. Tell me, Captain Hitsuguya, what is this plan of yours that's got the Head- Captain so worked up about?"_

_"Shut up," I snapped."And it's non of your business."_

_"Hey, no fighting," interrupted Captain Kyoraku."You both should be heading back towards your squads."_

_I listened to his advice. I didn't want to get in a fight with Captain of Squad 12. I don't know what his sword does or how it works, but I don't want to know. It says enough from his personality. We both turned on our heels (with anger still boiling inside me), and stomped out of the meeting hall, but I was soon stopped by Captain Unohana._

_Great._

_"Please, forgive me Captain," she pleaded sadly."I didn't mean to- it's just. Captain Yamamoto asked me if the two of us had any plans. I didn't have any, but you did. I didn't tell him, but he knew I was lying. And when I didn't tell him, he crushed his reiatsu on me; it was so suffocating. He told the guards to take me away in custody. I couldn't leave my squad, so I had no other choice. Please, forgive me."_

_I stared at her with forgiving and sympathetic eyes as my face relaxed as she was on her hands and knees begging for forgiveness. She wanted it to be a secret; she understood how I felt towards Momo and Aiko; she knew that I wanted to avenge them, even to the death._

_"You're forgiven," I said lightly."Now go to your squad."_

_Just when I was about to leave, Yamamoto stopped me. "Toshiro, wait here after everyone's left."_

_So I did, after every captain left one by one, until there was just me and the Head- Captain. _

_"I understand that you plan to protect Hinamori and her daughter from any harm from Aizen," he spoke."And I also know that you plan to protect them with your on life at risk?"_

_ I looked down. Making me look like I wasn't interested in the conversation, which I wasn't. But if it concerns about Momo and Aiko, I have to listen for their sake or else I'm responsible for them getting hurt. I have to protect the most precious thing Momo cares about; I need to protect the two most precious things **I **care about. That's all the things that matter to me in this world. Protecting Momo's child. Protecting **my** precious Momo and Aiko. _

_I heard Yamamoto cough impatiently.__ I still didn't respond, all I did was look at the ground below me, not wanting any desire to speak or argue. I didn't want to talk about this **at all** and the last thing I need is the Head- Captain involved. _

_He sighed and spoke,"I understand how you feel, Captain Hitsuguya. So that is why I'm letting your plan work."_

_I snapped my head up from my thoughts. Whaaaat? Did I just hear correctly? Did he just let me go through on my plan? He chuckled and his beady, old eyes stared at me. "You look rather surprised, Captain," he observed."Do you wan to change my offer?"_

_"No," I blurted immediately."I mean no, sir."_

_"Ok then, proceed."_

_Then I turned and left without saying a word._

_

* * *

_

I was walking towards my squad, not Flash Stepping, **walking.** I was slowly dragging my feet against the ground below me as if I had all the time in the world to just **walk**. I didn't care if it took all night. I want to be alone, I don't need any company. The only thing I need is some peace and quiet, while my mind can clear up and think straight. It was such a long and exhausting day. I gently touched my temples when a headache sprang up. It was more than exhausting, it was stressful **and** a head-racking day. What a perfect combo. I sighed as my head throbbed more.

When I took a couple more steps I felt like death and decided to sit down. I cupped my hands in my face when I heaved in frustration. I was thinking about the meeting and after the meeting. I thought back to the most dreadful recent events that just occurred. I hate to say this but, Captain Kurotsuchi was right. How do I protect the two most precious things to me, when I can't even protect myself. Wait, no! Don't think like that, Toshiro! He was just getting under my skin on purpose so he can find out the truth behind my plan. But still... Aizen cut me down like a bug. But I'll protect them with my life, but I still need to get stronger! I heaved out the anger surging through me and decided to get back up. But just then an orange blur was beside me. Rangiku. What did she want now?

I looked up at her. She wasn't acting normal with her bubbly stubborn attitude- she was silent. "Captain," she began cautiously, but reticent at the same time."I finished all the paper work you told me to do and I understand what your going through. If you want, I can leave."

"No," I ordered, grabbing her wrist,"you said that 'I'm your lieutenant, I'm here to help. Please remember that Captain.' I do remember and I'm asking for help now, so please stay." I begged.

She looked at me with surprised eyes, but she smiled like the lieutenant I knew. "Oh, so you do want me to stay," she teased.

"Yes, I do," I replied quickly,"now stop that before I change my mind."

She giggled innocently."Ok , let's go."

And we both headed back towards our barracks, laughing on the way there.

* * *

**I'm finished, Yay! I'm so happy that you read this chapter because it was the most important chapter! Reviews. Oh, and if anyone read the Bleach manga 423, don't read it if your and Ichiruki fan, like me. You'll start to cry and get mad. I know that that happened to me, but on the bright side Aizen kinda looked sexy when he was bound to a chair with leather binding him. The only suckish thing is that he's going to be locked up for a long time. Thank you guys!**


	13. Debt

**Next up is the Past Pt. 8, but on Momo's Pov. I'm sorry if all these chapters on the past are ****taking so long, but I need to to do, so you guys can get the story. Makes perfect sense, right. Besides, there's only two or three more chapters like this to continue. So seat back!**

**Oh, and before I forget. Why didn't you people read the last chapter and didn't review to it? That makes me feel neglected, just kidding!**

**

* * *

**_Momo's Pov_

_I was officially a mother from this day forth and I will never forget this day. How could I? She was so beautiful and her soul was enlightening mine every time I held her, while she giggled and smiled when our eyes met. And her big brown eyes twinkled with life and happiness as she stared at me. While, she kicked and squirmed for some milk. I always reluctantly gave her milk from my breasts, though. I know that's not a right thing for a mother to do but, I don't think I have enough milk for her to survive on. A) There not a decent size. B) I haven't been eating a lot lately and I haven't been getting enough sleep. C) I'm still in a hospital. D) And it kind of hurts._

_But when she knew I was in pain, she stopped. I always stared at her with immense shock when she did this. Did I flinch or show my discomfort? No, I didn't. I just let her eat because she needs her nutrition, but it was exhausting at the same time. My health hasn't been doing well lately after that,** incident. **Luckily, Captain Unohana said I was ready to leave today! Obviously, Toshiro heard about the news. I find it father cute when he looks out for me, but at the same time it irritates me. He always looks out for me like an older brother (even though he's younger than me), and it's adorable how he acts all grown up. But he treats me like a child! Not also that, but I feel like something has been bothering him. He has the signs and I know them: Docile, cold, lonely, and maybe a little paranoid. Every time I bring the subject up though, he dismisses it and rushes past me- avoiding me. I felt something warm slide down my cheek, as my throat felt dry. _

_Tears._

_Why is he avoiding me? Did I do something wrong to upset him? I hope he still isn't mad at me after the** incident**. He apologized to me and I forgave him. Is he mad that I didn't say sorry to him? If not, why is he avoiding me? It doesn't make any sense, actually to be precise, nothing makes sense to me anymore. _

_Aizen. _

_Toshiro._

_ Nothing._

_I couldn't help it anymore. I let those tears slide down my cheeks, letting them fall until I couldn't cry anymore. I then felt a small, soft, warm hand gently touch my face. I stared down to see Aiko with my tears all sprinkled over her flushed cheeks. Her soft comforting hand soothed me a bit, as I wiped the tears off my face and brushed Aiko's cheeks. Her hand was still there- comforting me, lifting me up. Then I heard the slightest words some out of her mouth. _

_Whaat? I can't hear you. What are you saying? I leaned more intently to hear, as I tried to read her lips. "M-m-ma-ma-Mama." She mumbled. My eyes widened."M-m-ma-Mama, on't kry."_

_I stared at her with shock and amazement, and I felt a smile spread across my face. "On't kry, Mama. On't kry, Mama. Don't cry, Mama. Don't cry." She repeated in her sweet baby voice. _

_I gently brought her tiny body and embraced her in a hug. I laughed happily and started rocking her back and forth. "Mama won't cry. I promise," I reassured. Just then Unohana came in._

_"Everything alright?" She inquired, Toshiro behind her._

_"Yep. Never better."I replied happily._

_"Good, so does that mean you're ready to go?"_

_"Yep." I said,"Aiko learned some words."_

_"Oh, really." She remarked,"what words?"_

_"Mama. Cry. Don't. Milk." I said, docking them off with my fingers. Milk was a lie though, I just said that so those two wouldn't be suspicious of me._

_She giggled._

_"Can I go?" I asked, getting a little impatient. I've been cooped up in a hospital for weeks and then I had to come back and spend five more months in the hospital. That's enough for me. I want to go home._

_

* * *

_

_I was greeted with the sent of plums when I entered my barracks, sending me jolts of pleasure from the smell. I admit, nothing hasn't changed much. Every thing was where I've left it: My bed neatly made, Tobuime standing proudly against the wall, paper work, and two cups of tea. Actually, there is something new. I didn't notice it before, but it was a note on my kotatsu. I gently bent down and picked it up, with Aiko still in my arms. I recognized the neat, but scrawny, handwriting that belonged to Toshiro's. Aiko stared at me with mild curiosity, looking for any tears. _

_I smiled at her reassuringly."No. This is a note from Toshiro. Want me to read it?" I cocked my head and all she did was gawk at me in awe. I laughed lightly._

_Dear Momo,_

_Congratulations on having Aiko. I hope you two will bring each other happiness and light into each other's hearts, like you did to me._

_I wish you with good luck with your new child and you'll be a fantastic mother for her. And she'll be sweet and kind_

_as you will when she grows up. I know this for a fact because I know her mother more than any body else in this world._

_And she touched my heart more than anybody else._

_Yours truly, _

_Toshiro Hitsuguya._

_I started to cry. _

Oh, I'm so sorry Aiko, I thought. Mama promised not to cry, but she did anyway. But I wasn't crying because I was sad; I was crying because I was happy, glad, and proud. Oh, Toshiro. Thank you so much. I will never forget this. You make me so happy and make all the bad things go away. How can I make this up to you? You've done so much for me and I haven't done anything at all to repay you for my debt. I wiped my tears away and looked at Aiko, who wasn't affected at all, and I smiled at her.

"Let's go see your Uncle Toshiro,"I yelped, with elation surging through me.


	14. My Feedback and Review

**Hello, it's no other than me: XxAnimeandBookLoverxX. **

**As you know I'm still on the Past sections, since chapter four. If you think this is the end of the story, well, you're dead wrong. This is actually just the beginning of my story. I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. No spoilers. Trust me, there are probably about 10 to 20, or maybe even more chapters to go. I'm just in the past right now because I need for everyone to know what happened back then, so they understand. Maybe... 4 or more chapters like these and we'll be done, I promise you. Oh, and the reason why I'm saying this, is because some people might not like these chapters or want me want me to hurry up and finish Past, but I don't know because people haven't sent me REVIEWS! Anyway, if you've seen a little HitsuXHina, then good for you because you have excellent eyes and you've been reading my story. Yayyyyy. I did this on purpose for things to be more interesting. Ok, I'm going to ask some questions on the bottom on how well you know my story and I'll upload a lot (2-4 at max.), of new chapters if people answer these and send their answers in the review box. Alright, let's go!**

**Don't go back to previous chapters! In random order.**

**Question: Why does Toshiro hate Aizen so much? What causes his hatred to protect?**

**Question: What is referred to as the "Incident"?**

**Question: What's Aiko's middle name? Why does Momo name her middle name that?**

**Question: Rangiku so happy with Toshiro, but when she left for a lieutenant's meeting, and reunited with him, what happened? How did she respond towards him?**

**Question: How did the Captains react to this? List 2 or more Captains who reacted the most with detail.**

**Question: Why is Momo is pain when she breast feds? Why is she limited of it?**

**Question: How old is Aiko? Hint: Months**

**Question: What does Aizen think while consumed in Yamamoto's flames after Momo sets off her Kidou net?**

**Question: Did Rangiku go shopping for the baby? True of false?**

**Question: How did Toshiro respond to Aizen being the father?**


	15. What You Mean to Me and Aiko:A Godfather

**A/N: **I am sorry for the long wait. This is my lame excuse: I couldn't think of anything. I know, right? How lame am I? Anyway, enough with my complaining. The REAL reason you're reading this chapter is because it's the end to the second to last chapter to Past. Not also that, but it's also an updated chapter. Now, just read. Please review.

* * *

Momo's Pov

_I felt my left arm pump by my side, while the other cradled Aiko to my chest as I ran faster towards Squad Tens' barracks. Shrill happiness rushed through me, while endurance pumped my system, giving me all the pleasures in the world. I could tell that my cheeks were flushed from running, my breathing coming in huffs, and my feet aching. I passed and ignored everything and everyone around me, only feeling my socked feet hit the ground and release and the cold air whip my cheeks. But I couldn't help it. I smiled through the pain in my chest and feet, laughing loudly through the Sereitei. How long has it been? A **very **long time. A long time since I've been able to run free and uncaring, to have the wind soothe you with its coldness, letting them wrap around me. This feeling was intoxicating. That's right, it was addicting and I loved it. But... what makes it more better is that: I was sharing this feeling with my daughter. And I was sharing this moment with her and she enjoyed every minute of it._

_Her cheeks were a rosy red and her brown eyes twinkled in delight, as her baby laughs filled the air, bouncing off everything and swelling me up with pride. I could feel her laughs fill me to the brim of happiness, that I laughed more as I pumped more faster. As I approached, I was stopped by a yellow flame._

_"Hey, Momo." Rangiku greeted. I skidded to a halt to stop myself from running into her, but instead I came to stare at her breasts. "What are you doing? You should be at home taking care of Aiko. Not also that, but aren't **you** supposed to be in bed." She leaned over me, while I leaned back in return. I smelled her warm breath wash over me, filling my nose with the smell of sake and... mint? "Mmmmm?"_

_"Y-yes, but." I stuttered, falling to the pavement when Rangiku leaned more into me. "You see. I was looking for Toshiro to thank him for the letter and I wanted to respond to him as fast as I could. So..."_

_She raised her hand up to stop me. "Why didn't you say so? He's in his office... I think."_

_My face brightened and I rushed passed Rangiku without a reply. "Thank you, Rangiku-san." I yelled over my shoulder._

_"Your welcome," she hollered back."But wait, Momo. The Captain and I are-"_

_I didn't hear her last words -it was something about a mission to The World of the Living- as I galloped to his office. I was beaming with joy and Aiko felt it, too as I ran. Her face was glowing with joy and she giggled endlessly through the halls when I looked at her. When I got there, I impatiently pushed the doors aside, but no one was there. All there was, was an empty desk and a vacant chair that occupied the lifeless space._

_Where was he? I thought curiously. Where did he go? _

_But luckily, a member of the squad was passing by. "Excuse me," I said. "But where's Captain Hitsuguya?"_

_"Oh, he left a few minutes ago." he replied. "He's going on a mission into The World of the Living with Lieutenant Matsumoto and a few other members from other squads." And he walked away._

_My eyes softened to confusion and sadness, as I looked down on Aiko's flushed baby face. I clutched her tighter with tender embrace, but she gave a small cry of pain and I immediately loosened my grip. Was I disappointed? Yes. Was I going to cry? No. But what I don't get is: Why now? I didn't even hear a thing about a mission to The World of the Living. Then again... I wasn't that involved in my squad after what **he **did to me. I heaved a sigh of displeasure leave my lungs. _

_Momo, this was the only time you could tell him what he was to you, and what he meant to Aiko. I thought gravely. This was the perfect chance, Momo. The perfect chance to start a new beginning for yourself and Toshiro. Now you blew it!_

_I felt a low whimper escape my breath, the burning sensation tear my throat apart, and tears started to pearl around my eyes as they slid down slowly after one of the other. Ugh, how stupid. I promised myself not to cry to myself and I blew it! Now all I have to do is cry... cry until all the misery and hope is out of me. I didn't care any more. I let those tears of agony leave my body, drenching me in my own pain and loss. Aiko stared at me sympathetically, but that didn't help. Nothing can help me. It's all over now. What I wanted to tell Toshiro was all a missed opportunity. But all of a sudden, Toshiro's old words from a long time ago echoed in my head. _

_"Don't give up in what you believe in, Momo. Strive towards your dreams and opportunities that you desire for. Make them into reality and you'll be happy and all those dreams and opportunities won't be missed ones. Especially the ones you yearn for."_

_ No, I declared in my head, while I wiped the tears away. I can still make it. I can still tell him._

_I was at it again. My arm pumping at my side, Aiko in the other. Except, I didn't feel the rush of elation surge through me. Instead, I felt desperation and yearning in me as I ran. I looked down at Aiko whose face was no longer laughing and smiling, but was staring at me with concern. I smiled at her to reassure her, but it didn't do much of a difference. Although, a smile flickered on her face... for a second._

_I'm not going to make it, I thought negatively. No, I can! I know I can!_

_I couldn't go this pace anymore. It was too slow and I'll never say what I want to say to Toshiro. This is my only chance. _

_Then, I was a blur. I Flashed Stepped with grace, but cautiously at the same time over my healing state. I noticed that Aiko was staring at me anxiously as I raced towards Toshiro. Actually... her eyes seemed sad somehow and they begged, "Please, stop, Mama. Please." But I ignored them and I kept pushing onward, forcing my body to hold on until I tell him. Tell him what he was to me and what he was going to be to Aiko. I just have to tell him. It was not a priority; it was a duty. A duty of debt to the person who is the closest and most precious to me. I just **have to** tell him. Not also that, but I **cannot** make this a lost opportunity. I just can't. Toshiro was the one who made sure of that._

_It then came into view: The Senkaimon. I ran faster as my heart pounded in my chest and I gasped for more air, pushing my body past it's limit. I felt my robe loosen around my shoulders and my socks slip off as I ran faster and faster, but I didn't care. All I cared about was to tell Toshiro. All I want to tell, more than anything, is what he means to me and how his influence is going to affect Aiko and I in the future. And I- I want to make him feel significant, somehow. I don't know why, but I do. No, I do know why._

_ Although I forgave Toshiro, I know that's not enough. I know him, I've known him my whole life. And I know he's probably still feeling guilty over that **incident. **I just know it! He's just too concerned about my happiness to show his true feelings towards me. He's always been like that... and always will be. And that's why- that's why I'm going to tell him how much of what he means to me and Aiko, so he won't feel like a burden to me any longer. Then, I spotted the familiar vibrant, spiky, white hair when I landed lightly on a roof. My eyes lit up with relief. Relief that he's still here, but I was still faraway._

_I Flash Stepped faster this time, disrupting the air with a flash of white and pink, as I pushed myself passed my limit. Then, I saw the blinding light from the Senkaimon slowly open, as it illuminated everything and cast the shadows of the people I knew. My eyes widened in dread. I didn't want this to happen. No, I **can't** let this happen! I pushed myself faster this time, feeling my body deflate from the endurance, while I trudged onward. I felt the pain on my side blur my senses and the burning sensation pierce and constrict my lungs, but I didn't care. All I cared about was not making this a missed opportunity. _

_Almost there, I thought. But then something I feared the most was about to happen: Toshiro was going now. He was leaving for a long time without a goodbye. Without a opportunity to be carried out._

_"No, wait!" I begged, reaching my arm out in desperation."Guards, please don't close the gate! Toshiro, wait I need to tell you something! Please, don't go!"_

_But by the time I pleaded, it was too late. The gate closed, concealing the last bit of the vibrant, spiky white hair that I adored so much. I stood there feeling speechless and vulnerable to the point where my knees buckled beneath me, while I stared blankly at those gates. I failed. My efforts were nothing but a missed opportunity... a missed dream. I couldn't tell you what you meant to me, Toshiro. I'm sorry. I wanted to make you feel significant to me, instead of a burden. But I failed on my duty to tell my desires to you. _

_I just sat there, baffled, that I came that close to tell Toshiro what I feel and what significance he's going to be to Aiko. I failed. I started crying again, pulling Aiko closer to me for little comfort as she squirmed uncomfortably in my clutches. But it was too much for her, and she threw up in response to finally get my attention. I immediately brought her to my face and examined her, seeing if she was breathing or not. She was, but she gave me a bewildered look that horrified me. "Oh, Aiko!" I bellowed, hugging her gently." I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me. Mama's just having a tough time right now."_

_I brought her back to my face and a smile flickered across my face when she smiled back to reassure me, comforting the best she could for a seventh month baby. "You know, Aiko," I began."You've been such a good, understanding girl to me, that I'm proud to be your mother."_

_And understanding what I just said, her face lit up with a blush and a broader smile spread across her face. "Ok, let's go." I said, cradling her in comfortable position, cocking my head as I spoke. "And how about dinner and a nice, warm bath? That sound good?"_

_She responded with a bigger smile that stretched across her face as her eyes clapped with joy. I slowly stretched out from my kneeling position and turned to walk away, but I was approached by the guards. "Lieutenant Hinamori, why are you here?" they demanded. "You're not supposed to be here. Not also that, but you were crying. Why?_

_I turned my attention towards them and stared at them blankly as I gaped at their question, not knowing what to do or say. Again, it happened. My body had no control over itself and I crumpled to the floor once more, crying my heart out and mumbling meaningless words. I was here to tell Toshiro on how much of a significance he is to Aiko and I, but I didn't get the chance to. I failed._

_"Don't make us repeat ourselves," one of them threatened, coming closer. "Why are you here, Lieutenant?"_

_I went rigid over their cold, demanding voices and glared at them to leave me alone, but they melted into sadness as the thought dawned on me. Still crumpled on the ground with Aiko (who wasn't at all affected by my behavior, but seemed more sympathetic), I took a deep breath and yelled."All I wanted to tell Toshiro was that, he's the godfather to Aiko. That's how much he meant to me."_

_Then, I crashed to the floor and everything went all black._

**To be Continued...**

_

* * *

_

**_A/N:_ Ironic, isn't it? Both Toshiro and Momo are thinking differently about each other when they're mostly wrong. But that's what makes a story, sorry. But trust me it'll get better, trust me. By the way, sorry for the late update and please review.**

**theme song for this chapter:** for Momo, **The Climb**, by Miley Cyrus.


	16. Reiastu

_**A/N: **_Hello, this is the last chapter to Past. Yay! I hope you enjoy and you guys are free to review and comment on anything. Besides, after this chapter it gets epic.

**Still, Momo's Pov.**

* * *

_I opened my eyes to the bright lights, that my eyes readjusted with difficultly and the smell of latex and anesthetic filled my nose. I blinked a couple times over the brightness and in confusion. It took a while before I realized where I was. And I knew right away where I was. I knew this place to well. After all, I've spent six months in here. One month after the incident and the other five was for Aiko. I was in the hospital ward, a second home to me. But why was I here? I thought back to what happened yesterday, trying hard to remember what I did to get here in this state. But it was all hazy. I couldn't make out what happened yesterday, they all came out in puzzle pieces to me. All of the memories slowly, but gradually, coming together bit by bit. I furrowed my eyebrows in agitation, frowned, and brought my hand to my forehead, as I closed my eyes and bunched up my bangs. I tried harder this time, but no success and I growled more in frustration. Why couldn't I remember? I thought angrily. It was just yesterday. But I know it was something important. I know it._

_I moaned loudly and got up without any hesitation. But, I was then welcomed with a throbbing headache that echoed through my skull, and I grimaced as I massaged my temples to soothe the pain. Ugh, what did I do? I don't remember anything. Just fragments._

_"Oh, it seems you're awake," Captain Unohana observed. "Just lie down and relax, don't exert yourself." she approached me while I still winced from the explosion in my head, and she put her hands on my shoulders and gently brought me down. "You needed rest yesterday, but you didn't listen and this is the price you pay, understood?"_

_I nodded curtly with my eyes squeezed shut, while I still shook from the pain. "Ahhh," Unohana sighed. "Momo, you could've pushed your condition farther. You know you need rest to fully recover from both the pregnancy and your wounds. Please understand."_

_I nodded, with my head still painfully throbbing. "Captain?" I croaked, "what happened to me yesterday. I mean, I know parts of it, but the rest is all hazy and this headache doesn't help at all."_

_"Oh, sorry about that," she apologized."I think I overdone the anesthetic and the medicine I gave you. I'm terribly sorry."_

_I let out a soft moan of displeasure, as I covered my eyes form the lights that blinded me and made all my senses too sensitive. "Momo, you were chasing after Captain Hitsuguya to tell him something very important to you, that you couldn't wait for. But when he left, you went into complete shock and hysteria and collapsed due to your weakened body and emotions. I hope that helps to tell you what happened yesterday." Captain Unohana explained, studying me carefully under her vast ocean eyes."You could've killed yourself and Aiko, you do realize that, don't you?"_

_I didn't respond. Her words paralyzed me and I stopped grimacing, while I removed my hand away from my face to be shown under those lights. I stared at them, not caring that it hurt my eyes, and my mouth gawked open in fear while my eyes shook from the Captain's words that echoed in my head. "I remember now,"I mumbled softly."I remember everything. I was chasing Toshiro to tell him he was the godfather to Aiko, so he won't feel like a burden to me anymore. But I failed. Ugh! I really screwed up, didn't I?" _

_Then, I was crying again. They felt warm and I let them desend into my mouth, slowly after one of another. My tears relenquished my mouth from it's thirst and dryness, watering this mini desert that needed to be watered and comforting this desert the best it can, and they dropped it's saltiness over my tongue. But they felt painful as they feel. Each tear reminding me of my misery and failure, but most of all my failure as a mother. I was too rough with her yesterday, tightening her in my firmest embrace, running around with her around the Sereitei, and not caring for her as I ran like a maniac through the streets. _

_"Momo, if you do this to Aiko again, she'll be taken away from you," Unohana pressed. "I thought you were incapable of being a mother, but I was wrong after the first eight months, but now... I don't know."_

_I stopped crying and lifted my hands from my face, as I looked at her with horror written all over my face. "No, you can't," I pleaded, shaking with effort not to cry again. "Please don't. I promise this won't happen again. I promise. Please let her stay with me."_

_Unohana looked at me apprehensively for a second, while my eyes begged for forgiveness and to keep my precious daughter that I loved so much. She stared at me more, waiting for a second response, but she wasn't going to get one. "Ok," she declared,"but don't do that again."_

_I nodded curtly and asked,"Can I see here?"_

_"Of course." she replied and glided gracefully to the curtain next to me. "Here you go." She handed me Aiko and I cradled her very gently. Her eyes sleepily opened, and then came to look at me, greeting me as she gave me a warm smile that enlightened my soul._

_"Hi, Aiko." I welcomed. "How did you sleep? I hope I didn't hurt you because I promised you a bath and some dinner."_

_I saw her face lighten up more and laughed with joy. I then stared at Unohana sternly, but pleading at the same time, and asked. "I can leave today if I want today, right?"_

_"Sure. If you're feeling better," she said."Maybe you should stay here for a while. Oh, and before I forget you're on a maternity league."_

_ I nodded."Thank you, but no", I repsonded getting out of bed as I slipped swiftly into my black shinigami robes, while still holding onto Aiko, and left without a word. _

_Next three months..._

_The next three months seemed lonely without Toshiro around and the winter air sensed the emptiness without him, and was crueler with it's harsh winds. But it wasn't all that lonely. I had Aiko with me, bearing with me throughout all that loneliness, but in that loneliness was light. A light that shown so brightly, that it comforted me though the emptiness. That light was Aiko. She would smile and giggle at me whenever I seemed down, but I knew I couldn't respond back to her. I couldn't even smile. Without Toshiro, I felt incomplete, broke, circuited. But I knew well, that I couldn't act like this towards her- it was unfair. She was trying her best to cheer me up without Toshiro here and here I was: sulking around like a sappy, lazy, miserable girl. And the worst part during these unbearable months was that, I was being selfish to Aiko. I wasn't thinking about her at all, just about myself while she was trying to cheer me up. I tried so hard not to break over these months. And in these months, it felt like Aiko was taking care of me than I was taking care of her. I wasn't the perfect mother during this time, nor was I the caring one, but I was a proud one. During these months Aiko learned how to walk and learn some words of her own. She was also able to dress herself bit by bit, but not entirely. Most importantly: she kept me happy. I smiled through her progress as she matured slowly into her first year. _

_Aiko was ten months now, showing interests in reading and writing already at such a young age. I brought her my favorite childhood books and word puzzles fit for her age, but that didn't really seem to satisfy her hunger for knowledge. She just wanted more and more, until she was reading rather difficult books that I couldn't read until at age seven. But her excessive book reading always made me wonder: Was she really doing this? It was really hard to believe that a ten month, almost year, baby was doing this already. Two more months had passed, and Aiko's reading still hasn't ceased instead it grew more after she became a year. She had books inside her room and she would read, sprawled on the floor with her chin resting on her chin, making her look like she was observing the book not reading it. But I would laugh at this pose of hers and she would look up and a bright smile would spread across her face, then she'd run up to me and tell me everything about the book. _

_After she was finished, I gaped at her with astonishment because she knew the book's contents forwards and backwards, and vise versa. Through these months I became less selfish and more caring from my daughter's influence. Another month passed, but Aiko wasn't acting her normal self. She didn't greet me when I woke her up, neither did she read. She was silent and docile throughout this month, filling me up with the loneliness I knew. That light of Aiko's was fading somehow. I didn't know how, but it was. But in the next month I saw her flared out across the grass leading to my barracks. I rushed to her and immediately picked her up and dropped her onto my futon as I pressed my hand on her forehead. I felt her head radiate its own heat, as her body shivered from the chills, and she panted from the sickly feeling in her throat. Fear and panic swelled and clouded my mind and thoughts of dread occurred to me._

_Oh, my God! I thought. What do I do? What do I do?_

_Then I made my move and grabbed Aiko and rushed passed everyone through the Sereitei, but as I moved her condition seemed to be only getting worse. I burst through the doors, panting, as I entered Squad Four's hospital ward. "Captain... Unohana." I panted, holding onto the wall."Please... help me... Aiko.. is running a... high fever... and that's not normal for such an age."_

_She stared at me, surprised of my sudden entrance, and stood up and took Aiko out of my arms as she examined her. I stood there, hands clutched together, my breathing coming shorter in huffs, and beads of sweat form above my brow. Finally, she looked at me reassuringly and smiled. "There's no need to worry, Momo." she started, "Your daughter's reiastu levels are increasing quite high and fast for her age, that her body can't handle her own reiastu."_

_"Huh?" I asked, still panting heavily._

_"Um, yes." she mumbled."I know exactly what you need."_

_She walked over to the cupboards surrounding her office and took out a syringe for the mouth- thank god- and some orange liquid in a vile. "Here, take this." she handed it over to me,"let Aiko ingest this until her fever is gone."_

_"Thank you, Captain Unohana," I replied, "I'm sorry I barged in like that. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me."_

_I bowed and she stared at me with curiosity as she handed me Aiko."What is there to be sorry about?" she inquired,"you're a mother worried about her daughter, there is no need to be sorry."_

_I nodded. "Thank you very much for your time and kindness. I'll be leaving you to your work now. Bye."_

_"Wait, Momo," she insisted. "When you think she's ready, enroll her in for the Shinigami Academy."_

_I turned and gaped at her."What?" I asked, shocked._

_"You heard me." she said,"enroll her in the academy. She has the talents to be a shinigami and you ,as her mother, must know that. If you don't- there will be consequences."_

_"Understood," I responded,"but when?"_

_"Two more months."_

_I gasped. "But that's so soon." I observed._

_"I know, but her reiastu is increasing and she needs to learn how to control it." she explained, fidgeting slightly as her eyes averted everywhere._

_"Understood," I responded and turned on my heel and left without a word to say. I just stared at the ground below me, staring at it's emptiness with my vacant eyes. And thoughts of my daughter's future bounced in my head, while I looked down on her with the most sympathy I had._


	17. Signs

**_A/N_**: Ok, I've underestimated my time and work on the _Past _Chapters. Hopefully, this is my last chapter of this and I can go on... hopefully. Still Momo's Pov.

* * *

_I waited for those months to come, dreading them as they approached slowly day by day as nothing changed, but Aiko herself. Oh, yes, those months came in steadily as the days passed through my eyes, but Aiko's development was the only things that quickened, while my heart ached. I knew she had to go eventually, but it was so soon and she was so young and innocent, not knowing the consequences as a shinigami. It wasn't fair, she was only fourteen months, not even two yet. Couldn't it wait to ten years, maybe more. Her reiatsu hasn't lost control yet and it hasn't affected me at all, well besides the fever, but still... she's still too young. I don't understand at all though. Her condition is like Toshiro's, but she hasn't caused any harm. _

_I just don't get it. Unohana wanted me to enroll Aiko in the Academy, when Aiko isn't even two and her reiatsu hasn't done any damage. I know she wanted me to enroll Aiko in to learn how to control her reiatsu, but it seemed like she was trying to prevent her reiatsu from getting any stronger by suggesting the idea to me. Not also that, but Captain Unohana seemed nervous during our meeting and she acted like Aiko's growing reiatsu might me monstrous. She's just a baby, she can't do any harm, much less care for herself._

_"Mama, what's wrong?" Aiko asked, staring at me with her young, innocent, brown eyes, disturbing my thoughts._

_I snapped my head up and let my eyes melt with warmth when I looked at her. "Nothing, just thinking." I said, replying her with a bright smile. "By the way, are you feeling better? I hope that medicine worked because I wanted to teach you ikebana tomorrow."_

_"Ikebana? That's a silly name," she stated bluntly. "What's that?"_

_"Japanese flower arrangement."_

_"Ohhhhhh, sounds like fun, not to mention pretty." she squealed, shooting up from her seat and jumping up in glee. "Um,what do they look like?"_

_I giggled,"Here, I'll show you." I offered my hand to her and she took it gladly, as I guided her to the back. I showed her the graceful flowers that protruded from the vase beautifully, giving a fine look of beauty and nature. "Here, isn't it pretty? I'll get those vases in the shack and you'll wait here. Okay?"_

_She nodded. I walked toward the shack, which was only a few feet away but going away from Aiko from just this distance is scary. What I'm I thinking? Maybe I'm just a little paranoid. Yeah, that's normal for a mother. Just a little paranoid. But still, that doesn't explain this weird aura I've been feeling ever since I've got out here..._

_**Meanwhile... **_

_My Pov_

_Aiko stared at the plant apprehensively, not daring to go near it as she stood there frowning in her own misery. There was a strange vibe coming from that plant, ever since Aiko laid eyes on it. It felt like- like the plant was bribing Aiko to come towards the itself and to tender it, and never leave it's side. The feeling oozing from the plant itself was peculiar. Aiko __ didn't like this feeling, not at all. __ In a matter of fact, she wanted nothing more to just go back to her room and read! But... she didn't wanted to hurt her Mama's feelings. She seemed so happy and full of life when her mother suggested it, and poor Aiko wanted nothing more than to spend time with her Mama._

_What is this feeling? Aiko pondered. I've never experienced this before in any plants that I've encountered before. Then... what's with this one? It feels all weird, like it's attracting me. What's going on? I'm not really liking this._

_As Aiko's feelings of suspicion and curiosity grew, she started to feel more paranoid as every second past. She sat down, as far away from the plant, and squirmed as she played with the pebbles that were scattered across the floor with her toes. She felt the uncomfortable sensation trickle down her spine and she shivered in response. A cold sweat appeared above her forehead, trying her best not to to concern her mother with the look on her face when she came back. She scooted farther away, but the energy emitting from the plant just got stronger every time she tried rejecting it. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up abruptly and started walking down to the farthest end of the hallway. Without warning, something wrapped itself around her ankle, making her trip and fall right on her face._

_"Oooffff!" Aiko yelled, trying to turn towards the cause. "Wha- What? No, it can't be? That's impossible!"_

_She looked upon the vine that tenderly, but tightening at the same time, held her ankle as it slowly dragged her away, while her scared screams filled the air. Aiko thrashed more, trying to pry off the plant that held her to the ground but the plant tightened its squeeze around her ankle. She just screamed and fought more, fighting for her life..._


	18. Danger

**_A/N: _**Hiya, readers! These _Past _Chapters are longer than I thought. Hopefully I can finish them and go back to the present. Anyway, I should stop my blabbing. Just read and comment. :) FYI, if it's at normal font on some of the words, not the slanted font, then I'm implying the word _a lot._

* * *

Momo's Pov

_I turned vases and dishes over and over again, searching for one perfect and easy for Aiko to use. So far, I had no such luck searching for the one I wanted, but taking my time in this shack helped me clear my mind and bring some happy memories back._

_ I remember how Toshiro and I would be in here everyday, all day long and do nothing but snicker and joke about the most ridiculous things. By the time I was in the Academy, I was learning ikebana from my grandmother and I was overjoyed by the hobby. Toshiro around that time wasn't happy with me. He resented me for not being around and playing with him, but I still managed to hang out with him... while I made ikebana in this shack when he was here. Toshiro would tease me on how dumb it was. I knew he was just mad and disappointed that I didn't play with him but I didn't let that bother me, I just brushed it off. But, in the end... we both had fun together. I hope Aiko and I will have the same happy memories in this shack as I did._

_I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face. It just appeared subconsciously like a natural reaction whenever I'm happy or thinking anything about my past with anyone or anything special. But at the same time, I couldn't help but heave a sigh of disappointment. _

_Toshiro wasn't here anymore. He couldn't even spend time with me when he _was _here, nor for his or my birthday. But... this shack is nothing but a memory itself with memories filled in it with laughing children. Although they were happy and glorious memories, that I forever keep close to my heart, they were still memories. Nothing can change that. Memories are memories. They lasted me a life time, but I can never go back to them and enjoy them as I did, neither can Toshiro. _

_I sighed and began to sit down, but what was that noise coming from outside? It sounds like nails on a chalkboard its so bad. I found myself leaning closer to myself to concentrate on the sound from outside. I scrunched my nose together, trying to figure out what on earth that sound was as I listened more intently to find out. _

_What? What was that? Is that- is that screaming? Aiko's screaming? _

_My eyes widened with fear, my head immediately snapped up, and I got up clumsily as I burst through the wooden door. I searched for Aiko, wandering my eyes in all directions that I could possibly vary to find her. I found nothing, but the destruction that laid out before me. My house -my grandmother's house- was completely destroyed from the back side. The wood was splattered and it came down as a long gash from the roof to the ground. Wood was spattered everywhere on the lush, green grass and the wood in the gash came down together to form a V. _

_Oh. My. God._

_"Aiko!" I screamed frantically, running towards the destruction that held my child. "Can you here me? Mama's outside, please say something if you're in there!" Nothing came, but the sound of my breathing that continued to come as rapid hisses. "Aiko! Please say something!"_

_Nothing._

_My eyes started to water and I tried hard not to give in to the lump in my throat. But... I lost anyway. I let those tears come down my face, trying hard not to face the reality of this event, but how can I not deny what is undeniable? How can I tell myself a lie when the truth is right before my eyes? How can I escape reality without facing the truth? How? The reality is that Aiko's dead, and I wasn't there to save her because I wasn't there for her when she needed me most; I wasn't there from the danger that approached her, I was locked up in my Memory Shack. I was so self-absorbed into myself to not care about my own child's safety But what I don't understand is... why? _

_Who would do this? She's just a child- an innocent, sweet, young child who has done no harm to anything or anyone. Not in her life. She's only fourteen months, for crying out loud! Fourteen months! Who would hurt my little Aiko -my darling child- and leave this destruction behind? Whoever wanted her must've wanted her bad; so bad that they'll wreck my house to get her. But why didn't I hear anything? No crash, no reiatsu, and no evidence of struggle but the house. Nothing, but Aiko's terrified screams._

_I cried more, letting those tears of agony disturb my face. I fell to my knees in grief sorrow, clutching my hands to my head, and I tossed and turned on the grass- drowning in my own despair._

_"Aiko!" I cried, still thrashing,"please forgive me! I'm so sorry! Oh, Aiko! Oh, Aiko, please forgive me!"_

_"Mama!"_

_I released my hands that were clutching my head, as my head jerked up from the wail that screamed the only name my daughter's given me. I turned slowly, afraid in what I may see that caused this destruction that laid before my eyes. Afraid of the fate that my daughter has received, that I'll grieve for the rest of my life. _

_I turned, but regretted it once I did. My eyes locked on the monstrosity that suspended Aiko off the ground, as she screamed in her struggle to get out. _

_"Mama! Mama, help me! It hurts!" Aiko yelled, struggling. "This pain... what is it? It's unbearable..."_

_"I'm coming, Aiko," I shouted. " Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of you claws. Hado Number thirty-three: Sokatsui!"_

_I recited the incantation and aimed at the vine that held onto Aiko's ankle, as the blue light of spiritual energy cut the vine that held Aiko. But Aiko started falling headfirst towards the ground. "Bakudo Number thirty-seven: Tsuriboshi!" I yelled, doing the incantation in my head. _

_The spell created a star-shaped cushion for Aiko, preventing her from falling, and cushioning her in my reiatsu. She landed with an "Oooffff" while I ran to her in panic._

_"Aiko, sweetie, are you alright?" I asked, coddling her head gently in my arms._

_"No. This- this pain in my chest, it hurts..." she whimpered in pain, clutching to her heart._

_"Ok, I understand," I reassured. "Let's go to the-"_

_My sentence was cut off short as something massive knocked me off my feet, and sent me flying into the air -away from Aiko. I heard a sickening crack on my right side and howled in pain from the mass that met contact to my body, while I tried to regain my posture but couldn't. I struggled to keep my eyes open from not passing out from the pain, but everything was a blur and the excruciating pain on my side failed to cease. _

_All of this doesn't seem real. It _CAN'T_ be real, its impossible. _I thought. _There's nothing like- like that! Its unheard of! Not even Squad Twelve would do such a thing!_

_As I struggled to keep my eyes open, and not give into the pain on the side. I managed to lift my head up to sneak a peak at the omnipotent creature that laid before my eyes. I forced a gulp down my throat, feeling the soothing sensation ease my throat as it distracted me from the pain on my side. I can't let Aiko be eaten or killed by that thing!_ I thought. _I__ won't let that happen! I'll protect her, even with my life if that's what it takes!_

_I quickly disappeared in mid-air when I Flash Stepped hurriedly back into the house. Entering cautiously, I searched for my Zanpakuto, Tobuime, that was hopefully no where under the bodies of wood. Luckily, it was right in the living room (that was fortunately unharmed), next to the door. I snatched my sword, unsheathed it, and prepared to save my daughter._

_My baby girl._


End file.
